jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Episode III – Die Rache der Sith
Trivia und Anspielungen Ich habe die Anspielungen und die Trivia entfernt, weil sie 1:1 von Wikipedia kopiert waren. Wikipedia Gruß, Yoda5629 13:05, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) :So, ich habe die Anspielungen und die Trivia wieder eingefügt, aber anders und mit eigenen Worten formuliert. Gruß, Yoda5629 00:51, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) Duell zwischen Obi - Wan und Anakin "Er beginnt die hochschwangere Padmé zu würgen, woraufhin Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker angreift, um zu verhindern, dass dieser Padmé tötet." Obi - Wan schreitet NICHT ein, als Vader Padmé würgt. Er fordert ihn lediglich auf, sie loszulassen und überprüft, nachdem sie bewusstlos zusammengebrochen ist, durch eine Berührung ihrer Wange mit den Fingerspitzen mithilfe der Macht, ob sie in Ordnung ist. Erst, als Kenobi durch Vaders Äusserungen davon überzeugt ist, dass es für seinen ehemaligen Schüler kein zurück mehr gibt und er hoffnungslos der Dunklen Seite verfallen ist, zündet er sein Lichtschwert, um den Sith - Lord aufzuhalten. Blender 13:19, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Duell zwischen Mace und Palpatine "Er kann gerade noch mitansehen, wie Mace Windu Palpatine erschlagen will, worauf Palpatine Mace mit Machtblitzen attackiert, die aus seinen Händen abfeuert. Doch Mace Windu kann mithilfe seine Lichtschwerts die Blitze reflektieren und schleudert sie auf das Gesicht des Kanzlers zurück." Stimmt so nicht ganz. Mace wollte Palpatine nicht töten, als Anakin reinkam; nur verhaften: "Ihr steht unter Arrest, Mylord/You´re under arrest, Mylord." Erst als er mit Sith - Blitzen attakiert wird und sie grade so abwehren kann, will er die Bedrohung entgültig eleminieren: "Er ist zu gefährlich, um am Leben gelassen zu werden/He´s too dangerous to be kept alive!" Blender 13:20, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ARC Trooper im Hintergrund? Als ich mir heute mal wieder die Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith DVD angesehen habe , habe ich bemerkt das im Hintergrund als sich Obi Wan und Anikin(weis nicht genau wie man es schreibt) verabschiedet haben ist mir aufgefallen das dort zwei Truppen mit Kamas stehen und die Rüstung der 212-Angriffsbatalion anhaben.Außerdem hat einer seinen Helm auf und es sieht aus als ob das der Helm der Phase 2 Rüstung wäre.RC-1262 20:25, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :ARC Trooper wurden erst im Erweiterten Universum richtig "entwickelt", so daß die Klone im Hintergrund sicherlich nicht absichtlich ARC-Trooper zeigen - man muß bedenken, daß mit der Einführung der Phase II-Rüstung das Kama auch durchaus Einzug in die Reihen der regulären Verbände hielt, wie man z.B. an Commander Bly sieht. Die "Hintergrundgeschichte", daß die Klon-Kommandanten der großen Bataillone später von ARC A-17 nachträglich ausgebildet wurden und sich ihre Rüstung selbst individualisieren durften und sich auch die Ehre verdienten, ein Kama tragen zu dürfen, wurde erst nachträglich im Rahmen des Erweiterten Universums hinzugefügt. Auch trugen Teile der Luftlandeeinheiten des 212. Angriffsbataillons, genauer die 2. Airborne, ebenfalls Kama, um sich damit gegen den Rückstoß der Jet Packs zu schützen. So mögen die Klone im Hintergrund aus der Retrospektive ARCs sein, oder Klon-Kommandanten, die sich nach erfolgreichem Abschluß der Fortbildung ja auch ARC-Kommandanten nennen durften, oder Fallschirmjäger aus der 2. Luftlandekompanie - aber "absichtlich" wurden in dem Film sicher keine ARCs gezeigt ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:41, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Ja des sind nemlich klontruppen aus den 2 Airborn. :Sagt welche Quelle?--Anakin Skywalker 21:46, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Dritter Teil ich hab mir die stelle einfach nochmal danz langsam angeschaut und die Helme und Rüstungen angeschaut un die dann mit einigen anderen auf einigen Seiten auf dieser Seite verglichen und bin dann zum Schluss gekommen das das Soldaten aus dem 2 Airborn sind. Wie man Anikin schreibt Eigentlich schreibt man Anikin so wie Obi-Wan es im 4. Teil sagt:"Anakin" :Es wird doch überall "Anakin" geschrieben. Wenn da irgendwo "Anikin" steht, dann ist das wohl blos ein Schreibfehler. --Anakin 18:21, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Anakin´s Name wurde in Episode IV noch nicht erwähnt. Das erste Mal fällt der Name Anakin in Episode VI nach Yodas Tod, als Obi - Wan Luke vollständig aufklärt. :) ::Heißt es nicht in Episode V "I have no doubt that this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker"? (Imperator)--GALAKTOS 15:43, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::;Hab´s mir nochmal angeschaut: Der Imperator sagt "I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker". Auch in der deutschen Synchronisation wird der Name "Anakin" genannt. --GALAKTOS 16:11, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Um diese knapp zwei Jahre alte Diskussion aufzugreifen... Das ist wohl ein Fehler von hauptsächlich jüngeren Benutzern, die der englischen Sprache und daher der Schreibung von englisch klingenden Namen nicht so mächtig sind. Pandora Diskussion 16:34, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Überarbeitung Ich denke der Artikel muss nochmal bearbeitet werden, da sind einige stellen, die nur durch den Kontext einen Sinn ergeben, allerdings meine ich den Kontext den man durch den Film erlangt. Wenn ihr denn Artikel durchledt, werdet ihr sehen was ich meine. Gruß Boba 22:38, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dem stimme ich 3 jahre später immer noch zu.An einigen Stellen ist es wirklich mehr als fraglich was dort niedergeschreiben wurde. Gruß Agen Kolar 22:23, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) YT-1300 Gabs in der Zeit schon den YT-1300? Ja die gabs damals schon. Der Millenium Falke ist in dem Film zusehen, das wurde von offizieller Seite bestätigt, also wird es die damals schon gegeben haben. Boba 15:45, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kampftechnik Wisst ihr welche Kampftechnik Palpatine gegen Mace Windu benutzt hat ? Mace hat Vapaad eingestzt. Und welche Kampftechnik hat Palpatine benutzt ? --Vandale 198 20:14, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Dieselbe wie Yoda. Boba 20:30, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also Ataru.Tobias 20:33, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach so, danke Jungs. --Vandale 198 20:35, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wirklich, dieselbe wie Yoda? Yoda hat seine Form nur benutzt, um seine offensichtlichen Schwächen, wie Grösse und Reichweite zu kompensieren. Genau wie Mace nur Vaapad entwickelt und verwendet hat, um seine Schwäche, die Nähe zur Dunklen Seite in Form von Spass am Kampf zu auszugleichen (beides nachzulesen im Roman zu EP III). Palpatine hingegen hat keine der genannten Schwächen... Auf der anderen Seite werden/wurden die ganzen Lichtschwertstile sowieso wieder umbenannt, verändert, anders erklärt, wie z. B. in The Force Unleashed Roman. *schulterzuck* ::Diese ganzen Stilgeschichten sind doch sowieso nichts anderes als unbestätigte Fremdinterpretationen und damit so gut wie wertlos.--84.171.18.127 02:09, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom September 2007 (bestanden) * : Warum hatt das eigentlich noch niemand vorgeschlagen? Na ja, dann tu ich es jetzt. Darth Nihilus 66 19:16, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ja ganz in ordnung.Tobias 21:29, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ja den wollte ich auch immer vorschlagen aber bin nie dazu gekommen, ganz klar Pro! Dark Lord disku 21:36, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Guter Artikel. Steht alles drin und noch ein klein bisschen mehr. Pandora 01:01, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der ist lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 17:02, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Find'ch gut!! Einfach gut! Meister Plo Koon 19:23, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, den find ich auch gut. --Anakin 20:40, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, Lesenswert ist er auf jeden Fall!--The Collector Audienz 15:31, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Was spricht da gegen, einmal die beschreibung des Filmes ist gut, und das Weitere ist gut, darum lesenwert.--Vos 17:56, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Jajajajaj das ist er auf jeden fall. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:19, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mit dem einstimmigen Ergebnis von 10 Fürstimmen erhält der Artikel über diese hochdramatische Episode hiermit den Status "Lesenswert". Kyle 12:51, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom Oktober 2007 (nicht bestanden) * : Der Artikel ist wirklich exzellent! MfG--CC Gree disku 16:49, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Dass er sehr gut ist möchte ich nicht bestreiten, und der Lesenswert-Status ist bestimmt verdient. Ein Abschnitt über die Produktion müsste aber meiner Meinung vorhanden sein, damit man ihn als Exzellent bezeichnen kann. Kyle 17:34, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wie meinst du dass mit Produktion? Darth Nihilus 66 17:44, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Schau dir Episode IV, Abschnitt "Entstehungsgeschichte" an und du wirst sehen was ich meine. Gruß Kyle 17:48, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ja, exzellent nein. Episode IV ist exzellent und sollte das letzte Film-Kapitel der Saga auch einen solchen Artikel bekommen, würde ich ohne zu Zögern zustimmen! --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:48, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Kyle hat völlig Recht, mit seiner Aussage, komisch das mir das noch nie aufgefallen ist. Darth Nihilus 66 18:06, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Wenn man den Artikel zu Episode 3 mit den Artikeln zu Ep. 4 & 6, die schon exzellent sind, vergleicht, merkt man deutlich das hier noch einiges ergänzt werden muss. The Collector Audienz 19:20, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Der war sehr lesenswert, aber exzellent wird er nie. Dark Lord disku 21:03, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Ne, ne... Also da ist meiner Meinung nach noch viel zu wenig "Hinter den Kulissen"-Info dabei. Der Artikel besteht hauptsächlich aus Handlung, und das reich nun mal ganz und gar nicht für ein exzellent. --Anakin 21:14, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :In Vergleich zu den anderen Filme und Hintergrunginformationen ist das zu wenig darum nicht Exellent. --Vos 11:32, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde er ist wirklich fast perfekt, aber es fehlt, wie Kyle schon sagte, Etwas über die Produktion. Daher Neutral OOM-14 16:54, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Mit dem Ergebnis von 1''' Fürstimme und '''7 Gegenstimmen besteht der Artikel die Wahl nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 08:36, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST). Anmerkung Ich finde es kommt tirisch schwul als Obi-Wan zu Anikan sag "Ich habe dich geliebt" oder was meint ihr.Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 21:29, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Erstens solltest du dir mal überlegen, was du in welchem Ton hier reinschreibst. Zweitens hat es nichts mit "schwul" zu tun, wenn jemand sagt "Du warst mein Bruder, ich habe dich geliebt". 21:43, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich zitier mal Michael Mittermeier: "Erstens stimmt es nicht und zweitens: Na und?". Genauer: 1. s. Ben Kenobis Beitrag, hier ist eindeutig die Liebe, die wie die Bruderliebe ist, gemeint, 2. Was wäre daran schlimm, wenn Obi Wan schwul wäre? Ist doch nichts Böses dran, wenn man das gleiche Geschlecht und nicht das andere liebt! Ich find scheiße, dass da so viele Leute voreingenommen sind. Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:12, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ich stimme Zamomin zu. Außerdem sollte man die Wörter "tierisch" und "Anakin" richtig schreiben können. Mfg Lord Caedus100 (Diskussion) 21:44, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) "Primitive Waffe" Hab Episode 3 grad auf DVD gesehen und Obi-Wan sagt nachdem er Grievous mit einem Blaster besiegt hat "was für eine primitive Wafffe" sagt er nicht auch in Episode 4 zu Luke? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.89.79.179 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:29, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)) :Nicht wörtlich, aber sinngemäß, genau sagte er: Auserdem: in EP III sagte er „So was von unzivilisiert...“ Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:34, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das wird immer wieder anders übersetzt, und auch die Bedeutung variiert: Mal meint er den Blaster, mal den General selbst. --GALAKTOS 15:45, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Dass Obi-Wan damit den Blaster meint, geht aus dem Audiokommentar von Lucas&Co heraus: Hier wird erklärt, dass Obi-Wan den Kampfstab der Leibgarde von Grevious aufnimmt, weil es am ehesten dem Wesen eines Jedi entspricht, derartige Waffen zu benutzen. Erst als er keine andere Wahl mehr hat, greift Obi-Wan - auf die im Vergleich zu einem Lichtschwert durchaus - primitive Waffe zurück, um seinen Gegner zu töten. Dass das bloße Erschießen eines Gegners für einen Jedi, der es gewohnt ist, mithilfe komplexer Schwertkampftechniken zu siegen primitiv erscheinen muss, dürfte klar sein.--84.171.18.127 02:15, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Inhaltsverzeichnis Wieso ist das Inhaltsverzeichnis ausgeblendet? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 14:29, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Bitte antworten! Gruß JunoDiskussion 14:10, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Weil es jemand rausgeworfen hatte.... mit 14:14, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Weiss ich auch. Warum denn? Gruß JunoDiskussion 14:31, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich sehe keinen wirklichen Sinn.... darum habe ich es raus gemacht. 14:36, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Frage Nach dem Kampf mit Grievous sagt Kenobi ja "So was von unzivilisiert!". Meint er damit Grievous oder den Blaster, mit de´m er ihn erschossen hat?????????????? Anakin der letzte 12:11, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Die Waffe. Siehe zwei Abschnitte weiter oben^^.--Yoda41 Admin 12:29, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Schwedisch? Hi. Gibts den Film auch auf schwedisch? MfG Wolf Blabla? 21:58, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hier ist jedenfalls der Eintrag in der schwedischen Wikipedia. Ob er auch auf Schwedisch syncronisiert wurde, weiß ich nicht. Gruß – Andro Disku 22:45, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) Produktion und Trivia Ich war mir nicht genau sicher, deswegen frage ich hier erst nochmal an: Zu: "Produziert wurde u.A. in Tunesien (Tatooine)" und "Mit Ausnahme von einigen Szenen auf der Tantive IV und der Übergabe Lukes an die Familie Lars auf Tatooine, wurde der komplette Film im Blue- und Greenscreenverfahren im Studio gedreht." - ich meine irgendwann mal gehört zu haben (Audiokommentar???), dass in Episode 3 wegen einer Szene niccht noch einmal ein komplettes Filmteam nach Tunesien geflogen wurde. Und ist mit "der komplette Film wurde im Blue- oder Greenscreenverfahren gedreht" gemeint, dass überhaupt keine (bzw. kaum) Sets gebaut wurden oder dass fast alle mit Greenscreens vervollständigt wurden? Gruß, Glasgow Kid 18:33, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich weiß, da ich es mir erst vor kurzem angesehen habe, das George Lucas bei der Produktion von Episode II, bei der ja der bekannte Set von Owen Lars Farm in Tunesien wieder aufgebaut wurde, das er dort schon eine Szene, oder einen Shot wie er es nannte für Episode III gedreht hat. Ich denke es handelt sich hierbei um die Übergabe Luke´s. Insofern wäre das ja richtig das ein Teil in Tunesien gedreht wurde, wenn auch nur ein kleiner. Diese Dokumentation befindet sich auf der Extra DVD zu Episode II, in der Lucas aber nicht verrät um was es in der Szene geht. Kann aber nur die gemeint sein.--Standeck 20:03, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Shaak Ti's Tod Es gibt glaube ich 3 Versionen zu Shaak Ti's Tod: 1.: Die rausgeschnittene Szene (Siehe: Artikel: "Gelöschte Szenen" - Habe auch selber die "2 Disc Version" von Ep. 3 wo mans sehen kann...) 2.: Im Roman zu Ep. 3 (? Hab den Roman nicht selber...) 3.: Im Spiel (+ Roman, Comic) zu '''The Force Unleashed'.'' Aber welche Version stimmt jetzt? Also Version 1 kanns ja schonmal nicht sein (Artikel: "Gelöschte Szenen")... Bleiben noch Version 2 und Version 3. Irgendwo hab ich gelesen das die Version zu The Force Unleashed (Version 3) zur endgültig richtigen Version ernannt wurde (weiß nichtmehr wo ich's gelesen hab - 'Tschuldigung ;-) - Kann auch hier in der Jedipedia gewesen sein)... Was stimmt? _ SithLord12 13:25, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Die 3.Version stimmt. Starkiller kämpft gegen die Jedi auf Felucia, wo sie nach der Order 66 sich versteckt hat. Erst 17 Jahre nach Beendigung des Krieges ist sie dann gestorben (siehe ihren Artikel). Kit Fisto 13:28, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ok, danke - kann man ja vielleicht noch hier in den Artikel einfügen... SithLord12 13:41, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Das Shaak Ti im Film nicht stirbt ist ja erwähnt. Und in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) wird nicht erwähnt, dass sie stirbt. Kit Fisto 13:44, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Gelöschte Szenen Die hier dargestellten Szenen ergänzen die Ereignisse auf General Grievous Schiff und erklären das Fehlen von Jediratsmitglied Shaak Ti. Einige mögen sich nun wundern und behaupten diese Szenen weichen von der Darstellung des Romans ab insofern, dass dort Shaak Ti von Anakin Skywalker auf dem Weg zum Büro des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine getötet wird. Diese Aussage stimmt, doch wurde die andere Darstellung verfilmt aber herausgeschnitten. ... ??? Falls ich das jetzt richtig verstanden hab kann man das ja hier ändern bzw. beim Artikel vom Roman als Trivia hinzufügen...SithLord12 14:05, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ok, das hab ich überlesen. Ich hab zwar den Roman, hab ihn aba noch nich gelesen, will es deswegen nicht ändern. Kit Fisto 14:10, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::OK _ SithLord12 14:14, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) Anspielungen etc. Ich möchte mich auf folgenden Abschnitt des Artikels beziehen: Darth Vaders Satz „If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy“ („Wenn Ihr nicht auf meiner Seite seid, dann seid Ihr mein Feind“) spiegelt das bekannte Zitat „Wer nicht für uns ist, ist gegen uns“ von George W. Bush nach den Anschlägen des 11. September 2001 wider. Die Antwort von Kenobi „Only a Sith deals in absolutes“ („Nur ein Sith kennt nichts als Extreme“) ist eine deutliche Kritik dieser Meinung und wirft Bush vor, die Welt nur in Gut und Böse zu unterteilen. Selbe Aussage findet auch Übereinstimmungen mit der Bibel, denn in Lukas 11, 23 sagt Jesus: „Wer nicht mit mir ist, der ist gegen mich...“. Da würde dann noch eine Deutung fehlen?! Mir selbst fiel so spontan nichts ein, deswegen hab ich es mal hierhin gepostet. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:22, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Könnte man natürlich drüber nachdenken, besonders im Hinblick auf Jediismus (real) oder die Macht als "Religion" (in-universe). Die Kritik einer absoluten Betrachtung lässt sich auch an den christlichen Religionen festmachen ("Ich bin der Weg, nur durch mich kommt ihr zum Ziel") der in der heutigen Betrachtung ja acuh wieder relativierter ist (nichtsdestotrotz kommt das Zitat egtl immer an Beerdigungen). Pandora Diskussion 12:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Jabba the Hutt? Warum taucht im Abspann "Javva the Hutt - Michael Smith" auf? Ich hab im Film keinen Jabba gesehen... --GALAKTOS 20:21, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) :In Episode II auch, "Javva the Hutt - Michael Smith" - warum? --GALAKTOS 21:10, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich hab jetzt im Internet gelesen, Michael Smith war "the guy who got coffee for cast and crew". Darf das in den Artikel? --GALAKTOS 12:56, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Hallo? Jemand da? --GALAKTOS 20:03, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) Ami Version Warum ist die amerikanische ab 18, oh und die deutsche version ist glaub ich ab achtzehn. (das mit dem achtzehn könnte nicht stimmen) Also ich hab gehört weil zb. anakin diesem Jüngling noch den Kopf absäbelt oder das Mit aalaya nicht zensiert wurde usw. stimmt das? --Commander Cody der 10 16:29, 29. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Quatsch, sowohl die deutsche als auch die amerikanische Version sind FSK 12. Es gibt auf Youtube bestimmt ein Video mit Dookus Kopf, aber das ist dann nicht offiziell. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 16:45, 29. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Mein Freund hat diese Version aber!--Commander Cody der 10 08:07, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Garantiert inoffiziell. Oder zumindest eine unveröffentlichte Szene. Glaub ich aber nicht. Juno 08:55, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Millenium Falke Könnte mir jemand sagen wann der Falke im hintergrund Landet? Weil als die Invivsible Hand auf Coruscant ankommt seh ich im Hintergrund keinen Millenium Falken. Gruss--Boba 17:03, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Als Obi-Wan und Anakin nach der Rettungs des Kanzlers zum Senatsgebäude fliegen, ist ganz unten im Bildrand der Millenium Falke. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:22, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) Tantive IV Ich meine die corellianische Korvette hieß in Episode III Star of Alderaan und nicht Tantive IV, wie es in der Trivia steht. Oder handelt es sich dabei um ein und das selbe Schiff?--Bane98 09:10, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, sie hiess Tantive IV. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 14:41, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Im Film wurde der Name des Schiffes meiner Meinung nach nicht genannt. Im Roman steht aber eindeutig Star of Alderaan. Ein Hinweis darauf, dass du Recht hast wäre aber, das Raymus Antilles Kommandant beider Schiffe ist. Weiß jemand noch was dazu?--Bane98 17:39, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Es handelt sich um ein und das selbe Schiff. Wieso es allerdings im Roman Star of Alderaan genannt wird, weiß ich auch nicht.--Bane98 17:44, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Die Antwort dazu steht im Abschnitt "Hinter den Kulissen" im Artikel zur Tantive IV. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:46, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Shaak Ti Auf welches Buch bezieht sich die folgende Aussage? " Die hier dargestellten Szenen ergänzen die Ereignisse auf General Grievous Schiff und erklären das Fehlen von Jediratsmitglied Shaak Ti. Einige mögen sich nun wundern und behaupten diese Szenen weichen von der Darstellung des Romans ab insofern, dass dort Shaak Ti von Anakin Skywalker auf dem Weg zum Büro des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine getötet wird. " (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mand'alor (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:17, 23. Jul. 2010) :Frage ich mich auch:D Agen Kolar 21:12, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Na auf den Roman zu Episode III, was denn sonst? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:17, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Da steht doch aber nichts davon,dass Anakin Shaak Ti killt:D Agen Kolar 21:22, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Oder? Agen Kolar 21:40, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Würde jemand bitte antworten? Agen Kolar 20:46, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich glaube tatsächlich, dass es direkt nicht gesagt wird. Auf Seite 346 der Hardcover-Ausgabe kommt folgendes Zitat: Er sah Shaak aus sterbenden Augen an. Wahrscheinlich hat sich der Autor des Artikels damit vertan und es für die sterbenden Augen Shaak Tis gehalten, da Shaak diese Kofrontation mit Anakin überlebt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:43, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Fall zur Dunklen Seite Im betreffenden Absatz steht das Palpatine entkräftet sei durch die Machtblize und deshalb um Gnade winsle. Meinem Eindruck vom Film und von der Szene her meine ich das Palpatine dies nur vorspielt um Anakin von der ruchlosigkeit von Windu und den Jedi zu überzeugen. Belegen ließe sich dies wenn man die Szene ansieht erkennt man das Palpatine am Boden liegend sehr genau auf Anakins Reaktionen folgt und ihn prüfend aus den Augenwinkeln "anlinst" ob seine Maskerade Wirkung zeigt. Und als Anakin schließlich Windu die Hand abschlägt kehren seine "geschwundenen" Kräfte sehr plötzlich zurück und er kann ihn locker besiegen und aus dem Fenster schleudern. Danach sieht man auch das er äußerst schnell und kraftstrotzend aufsteht um sich Anakin zuzuwenden. Wenn ich also davon ausgehe das all dies von Lucas bei der Regie beabsichtigt wurde, was zweifellos so ist, dann müßte dieser Absatz eigentlich umgeschrieben werden.--Standeck 19:42, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Besser so? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:48, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Falls Du das "offenbar" meinst: Nein. Denn eigentlich sollte es "der nur scheinbar entkräftete Palpatine" heißen. Denn dann wäre dem Leser klar das Palpatine Anakin nur was vormacht.--Standeck 19:25, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Wie überlebt Darth Vader so lange ohne Beatmung? Mich würde interessieren wie Darth Vader so lange ohne Beatmung überlebt. Durch die Macht? Gibts zu diesem Thema irgendwelche offizielle Stimmen z.b. von George Lucas? Sollte eigentlich ein interessantes Thema sein, denn mich haben schon viele gefragt aber eine befriedigende Antwort habe ich darauf noch nicht gefunden.--Standeck 19:30, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Hält Palpatine Vader vielleicht mit den Fähigkeiten andere vor dem Tod zu bewahren am Leben? Oder war das eher eine komplette Lüge?--Standeck 19:34, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Seine Lunge war doch noch (relativ) funktionstüchtig... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:35, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Den Eindruck habe ich auch, aber eigentlich müßte das doch etwas besser erklärt werden warum er dann überhaupt beatmet werden muß. Mir würde es eigentlich schon reichen wenn Lucas oder sonstwer sagen würde das er sich mühselig mit der Macht am Leben hielt während er auf Rettung wartete. Und den Anzug braucht er dann letztlich um sich wieder auf andere Sachen als das pure Überleben konzentrieren zu können.--Standeck 19:50, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich würde mal behaupten, Palpatine hat Vader mit dem Versprechen, dass sie gemeinsam die Macht haben könnten, den Tod zu besiegen ("Gemeinsam... werden wir das Geheimnis lüften...") ausschließlich geködert (→ Padmé). Als berechnender Sith-Lord, der sich so lange versteckt gehalten hat, hätte er Plagueis niemals umgebracht, ohne diese Technik vorher zu erlernen. Außerdem kommt er schon an, als Obi-Wan gerade weg ist. Abgesehen von den abgetrennten Gliedmaßen ist Vader größtenteils oberflächlich verbrannt, da er sich wieder aus der Lava herausziehen kann. Genau genommen fällt er nicht einmal herein, sondern seine Kleidung berührt die Lava kurz, so dass sie sich entzündet. So konnte er sich bis zu seiner Bergung selbst am Leben erhalten, u.U. mit ein bisschen Macht-Heilung, und Sidious kann ihn einfach wieder zusammenflicken. Vader verliert nicht einmal das Bewusstsein, bis er "fertig zusammengesetzt" ist. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 21:13, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel (bestanden) Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel nach der Überarbeitung von Flusswelt für exzellent. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 18:30, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Keine Widerrede! Hjhunter 18:50, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) * (2 P.): Auf jeden Fall! Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 19:34, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel bestanden! Hjhunter 08:05, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Fehler gefunden? : Yoda vs. Palpatine - Das Schwert wird falsch gehalten Ich habe mir gerade Episode II nochmal angesehen und da ist mir bei dem genannten Kampf (kurz nach Beginn) etwas aufgefallen: Yoda parriert einen Angriff und beide Kämpfer verharren für eine Weile in dieser stellunge. Die GANZE ZEIT über hört man das schrammende Geräusch von aneinadergehaltenen (bzw. gedrückten) Lichtschwertklingen. Palpatine hält sein Schwet mit der Spitze nach unten und dem Griff nach oben in einer schräglage ... soweit alles logisch. Während dieser Pose sieht man abwechselnt Yoda -> Palpatine -> Yoda während Yoda zu sehen ist ist alles ok ... aber bei Palpatine hält er sein schwert deutlich na oben gerichtet und bewegt es (für Yodas Größenverhältnisse) sogar noch ein Stück von seinem Gegner weg. ICh habe das mal mit diesen Bilder Illustriert... evtl. ist das ja mal was neues (bezweifel ich aber da Star Wars ja analysiert wird nie nix anderes^^) Hitomis Freund (Diskussion) 19:58, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) thumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|left